The Story of Gao the Dog
This is the story of the bipedal blue dog with boxing prowess and a adventure ahead. Chapter 1: Gao's Adventure Begins Gao is a defending champion of the Furious Fist Boxing Championship. He kept the title for 20 years. It begin with the Junior League, at first he lost but kept trying until he won his first match against Skinny Rabbit who is a cream-colored anthropomorphic rabbit. Gao offered Skinny a second change by going to a gym for muscle improvement. After years of Junior League, a brown anthropomorphic German Shepherd named Maximus offered Gao some real boxing training. He taught Gao how to utilize three boxing styles of Slugger, Out-Boxer, and Swarmer. Also, Gao developed some techniques of his own. Then, he became a champion and fan-favorite. That is until his sixth victory against Brock Gouki as Brock lost the Furious Fist to a dog. Brock ran to his father, scientist, and coach Doctor Gerome Gouki and told him of his embarrassing and disgraceful losses to Gao. Angered by his son's humiliating defeats against a blue dog. He send his robot army towards Gao's location, Beast City. Just as Gao was about to fight Cactus Hugo, an green anthropomorphic cactus who is bigger then Gao, Gao heard a explosion outside the ring. "Maximus, What was that," said Gao. "I think a Gouki is mad as a tyranno," said Maximus, "Come". Gao follows Maximus as he uses his mobility such as moving, jumping along with double jumps, side-stepping, and strafing. When he and Maximus got to a couple a Rexbots and Gouki Pawns holding Gao's fans hostage and one of the Rexbots said, "Alright, tell us, where's your champion now." "We don't know where, we're telling the truth," said one of Gao's fan. "Don't lie, he's here somewhere," said one of the Rexbots. Then Gao appears and said, "let them go." "So you're responsible for humiliating the Gouki traditions of warrior pride and business, the Doctor will terminate you before you can save any of your fans," said the one of the Rexbots. "Not going to happen," said Gao then with one punch he knocks one of the Rexbots down and noticing the wind-like aura in his fist, he said, "It's time to use it." Then as the Rexbot gets up, Gao said, "Gao Rush," then he throws a high-speed barrage of punches and destroyed the Rexbot and then he destroyed the rest. The fans are free and one of them said, "Thank you Gao." "Gao," said Maximus, "we still got Beast City to save." They head outside and notice the civilians are being killed by the robot army. Gao gets into the action and punches each robot in his way. Then he approached a Gouki, a reptilian warrior with never-dying fighting spirit and the Gouki said, "So, you're the champion huh." "Let's see how much brawn you have against me," said Gao. After fighting several Gouki warriors, a wind aura surrounds his fist again and said, "Gao Uppercut," and knocked out the last Gouki Warrior. Then Maximus came and said, "Seems Brock's failed attempts to defeat you caused the Gouki King Oni to dispatch Gerome's robots and his warriors." "What do you mean," said Gao, "I made sure that the merits of his kind won't be depleted upon honor." "but that's not what they want, they want victory, their pride and business is limitless as well as selling weapons to militaristic governments as part of their trade for allies," said Maximus. "Victory, selling weapons, those monsters, I cannot allow it," said Gao. Gao fights his way to the prison transport area, when he got there, he punched one of the Gouki Pawns and said, "You Goukis weren't pleased with my fair offering, I'm putting a stop to this." But Gao saw a pink anthropomorphic Akita Inu dog with no clear memory of who she is except a flashback and said, "and while I added, you better let go of the prisoners." "Kill him," said the Gouki Warrior and the armed Gouki warriors fired their guns until Maximus blocks the shots with his muscular body. "Maximus," said Gao. "Don't worry, my body can handle bullets," said Maximus. Then a Gouki Warrior pulls out a rocket launcher and Maximus said, "except rockets." The Gouki Warrior fires the rocket launcher and both Gao and Maximus dodged the rocket which destroyed a car upon impact. "Take the prisoners away," said the Gouki Warrior and both Gao and Maximus fought the Goukis and the Rexbots. After fighting the Goukis and the Rexbots, Gao said, "where they're taking the prisoners." "I'm guessing a remote prison facility on Mist Island, why," said Maximus. "That girl, she looks familiar and I got to save her," said Gao. So Gao heads for Mist Island via single pilot plane. Chapter 2: Rescue Mission